The List
Caution, this article contains MASSIVE SPOILERS! The List is SLAM Network's longest running show. Back in 2007, Liam wrote a bucket list and promptly lost it. In mid-2010 he found it again, gathered up his friends and set about completing each item one by one in weekly episodes. The List has seen the creation of most of SLAM Network's characters, and even a few spin-off shows. This article will list There needs to be a better word we can use there all characters and give a brief description of every episode so far. Characters (Past and Present) 'Regular Characters' Liam Ramsay - The hostess with the mostess of The List…wait what? A man who thinks he can do anything and everything. Arrogant and condescending by personality, Liam believes he can do any item on his list by himself, and by letting his friends (Lackeys as he refers to them) help, he’s actually doing them a favour. He means well, he’s just an idiot. Paul Giaimo - Liam’s unfortunate Second in Command. Although he doesn’t show it, Liam appreciates Paul’s help in completing The List. Often referred to the straight-man to Liam’s oddball behaviour, he’s the only one that notices the stupidity in most things Liam does, but goes along with it…after protest. Josh Rees - Liam’s eager friend, always willing to help. He’s been compared to a newborn puppy. He gets picked on but he’s a valuable member of the team, his height has proved invaluable when reaching items on the top shelf. Seriously, he’s an asset to the team. Mo Parker - He’s been referred to as the modern day Fonz of the group. He’s cool, but not cool enough to not be a member of the List team. A naturally gifted dancer, he’s used this gift to help the List team on more than one occasion. Mo's final appearance was in episode 16, he went missing at the end and hasn't been seen since. Perhaps he finally decided he was cool enough to not be a member of the List team. Write List team a few more times, I think you're on to something here. Nathan Satie - Nathan is the 4th guy on the List team, making his first appearance in episode 11 as an extra, he became a regular in episode 12, in which Liam began a semi feud with him by blowing into his eyes when Nathan was 1 minute away from breaking a world record. Since then he had become a sort of antagonist of the show, but that’s hopefully over and done with now that Nathan is no longer evil from the grass. Richie Hall - Richie is the newest member of the List team, he is ridiculously strong and LOVES to take his shirt off. He has broken the fourth wall a few times and seems to be aware of the fact that he’s in a show. 'Heroes' Superdude - Created by Liam in episode 3, Superdude is the greatest superhero ever. 'Nuff said. Pelvo del Fuego - Paul was given the Gem of del Fuego by Richie, an ancient gem that gives the power of fire manipulation and the spirit of hundreds of past heroes to the holder. Paul jammed an old mexican wrestling mask onto his head and went back to his roots as "The Pelvis" - the high-flying wrestler. Now calling himself Pelvo del Fuego, he fights alongside Superdude against the Baron. PinPoint - Recruited by Richie and Pelvo, PinPoint is the hero with perfect accuracy. PinPoint is what you'd get if you gave Josh a toy bow and told him to put his own jacket on without help. In fact, we suspect that's exactly what Richie and Pelvo did. Rapid - After being given an injection of Rapid Nanites, Nathan gained super speed and began calling himself Rapid. He's working alongside Superdude against the "Brotherhood of Evil." Rapid is indirectly responsible for making Evil Liam because he hit the Evil Ray out of Dr. Brutal Doctor's hand and made it miss its intended mark. Richie - He is Superdude’s crime fighting partner and a technical genius. His I.Q. is equal to Dr. Brutal Doctor’s as they graduated from the same science school. Because that's how IQ works, right? His ability to hack computers and create mechanical devices has proven invaluable in his and Superdude’s fight against the Baron. 'Villains' Evil Liam - Debuting in episode 14, Evil Liam is somehow less competent than he is normally. When asked why, Richie explained to Paul that less light reflects off a black shirt, and people are always dumber in the dark. Paul simply shook his head and left, leaving Richie to wonder if Paul had bought it. Baron von Bastard - Superdude’s arch nemesis, the biggest bastard around. He’s the type of guy that will buy you an ice-cream, just to knock it out of your hand 5 minutes later. Imagine that on a larger scale. OF COURSE his plan is to take over the world. Dr. Brutal Doctor - A brilliant scientist with his own plans for global domination. He graduated science school with a Diploma for Science in Everything. He holds a grudge against Superdude and Baron Von Bastard for not letting him be on their respective teams. Grass Nathan - While making a video for a competition, Liam and Paul discovered that grass was evil when it tried to attack them. Since then, it went on to possess Nathan on several occasions, causing him to attack the others and even to try and steal The List. If it had succeeded, we assume the show would now be about gardening or something. Ultradude - Not much is known about this mysterious figure, only that he is a clone of Superdude mixed with that of a cooler person. Therefore, he possesses all of Superdude’s powers and none of his weaknesses. 'The List Boys' Formed in 1981, The List Boys quickly became one of the greatest boybands of all time. During the Great Music Massacre of '87, most of their music and videos were destroyed or lost. Several songs were found and rerecorded by bands like the Backstreet Boys and 5ive, but The List Boys are trying to make a comeback. Soon they'll be back on the musical map. Li-Dizzle - appears in episodes 9 and 26. Paul-E - appears in episodes 9 and 26 Osh-Kosh ByJosh - appears in episode 9 Mosephine - appears in episode 9 Norton Smorton - appears in episode 26 Ricky Glamorous - appears in episode 26 'Others' Charlie McCarthy - Debuting in episode 7, Charlie is a ventriloquist's dummy which is, for some reason, evil. There were no secret latin curses or evil spirit possessions, he's just bad. In both episodes he's been in (7 and the Halloween special - 21), Charlie killed Josh, who somehow came back both times with clever manipulation of plot holes. The Teddies - The Teddies show up whenever someone doesn't show up for filming. So far they've only had to stand in for Josh and Mo. Teddy #1 also worked for a short time as Liam's stunt double, but you can't really tell it wasn't Liam unless somebody points it out to you. Josh's Mum - Our biggest fan since the beginning, she finally got her chance to be a part of the show in episode 11. Kelly appeared in the audience of Dare or No Dare alongside Nathan in his first appearance. The Devil - The Dark Lord. Lucifer. The Prince of Darkness. Not just a figure from heavy metal songs, Satan appeared in episode 13, when Liam and Paul defeated him. For some reason he kept calling us "Tenacious D" during our rock-off. Benj - Nathan's older brother. He appeared in episode 18 when he was trying to watch TV and Liam was playing with toys. The Grass - While making a video for Spoony's grass competition, Liam and Paul find out that grass is, in fact, quite evil. Using the power to possess people, most notably Nathan, the Grass proves itself a dangerous foe time and time again. Episodes 'Season One' Episode One Quit My Job Impressively : Liam rediscovers his bucket list from 2007 and decides to complete it. Inspired by Doug Walker, Liam bursts into McDonald's and loudly quits. Episode Two Eat a Pounder : This episode, being entirely unscripted, is considered by the boys the "black sheep" episode. Liam, Paul and Josh head over to McDonald's (a different one) to buy a few pounders - four slabs of meat and cheese each. Watch their sanity get eroded by an abundance of grease and penis jokes. Episode Three Create a Superhero and the Costume : Liam dreams up Superdude, and tells Paul to make the sidekick. Paul, being the irritable person he is, decides to make a villain instead. This episode sets the scene for The Super Wars (formerly The Super Review), which has since been cancelled, as well as The List Unlimited: The Movie. Episode Four Pull an All-Nighter : Liam, Paul, Josh and the newcomer Mo all decide to stay up for a full 24 hours, an act apparently harder than they originally thought... Episode Five Make a Video that gets 1 Million Hits on Youtube : Liam, Paul, Josh and Mo get together to find a bunch of highly popular youtube videos that they can recreate. Episode Six Make a Beatles Music Video : Liam, Liam, Liam and Liam perform Eight Days a Week in front of a screaming crowd. Episode Seven Own a Ventriloquist's Dummy : Liam and Paul order a ventriloquist's dummy online. Unfortunately it turns out to be an evil one. Charlie McCarthy then goes on to kill Josh and be fairly terrifying. Episode Eight Have a Threesome : Liam gets a couple of girls together for a threesome, which Paul interrupts after claiming the show received some fanmail. Episode Nine Be in a Boyband : Liam, Paul, Josh and Mo reenact the formation of The List Boys and then perform one of their greatest hits - Keep on Movin'. Episode Ten Season Finale : After attempting to kill Liam in what he claims was self-defence, Paul takes a shot at hosting the show with Josh as his sidekick. They have another try at making that magical 1-million-hit youtube video. 'Season Two' Episode Eleven Create a Game Show : Liam, Paul and Josh make Dare or No Dare, the most exciting game show around. This episode introduces Nathan as an extra. Episode Twelve Break a World Record : Liam, Paul, Josh and the newly-recruited Nathan scour the Guinness Book of Records for something they'd be able to beat. Episode Thirteen Multi-Item Mash-Up : Liam and Paul try to cross several items off the list. This episode inspired the soon-to-be-made series of Josh's Show when Liam tries to eat an onion. Episode Fourteen Win a Sporting Competition : Josh steals the camera while Liam, Paul and Nathan are fighting and starts his own list. After finding out what happened, the others hold a phony rolling championship to help Josh finish his final list item. Episode Fifteen Have a Threesome, Take 2 : Nathan attempts to steal the show by stealing Liam's tie after tricking him into leaving his camera, and his sidekick, unattended. Episode Sixteen The Dance-Off : Mo returns to challenge Liam to a dance-off. Liam and Paul team up to fight Mo and Nathan, while Josh judges. Episode Seventeen Fanmail, Part Deux : After receiving more fanmail, Liam and Paul have a competition to see who can stay outside for the longest amount of time. : Episode Seventeen point Five Grass Attacks! : Originally an entry in Spoony's Grass Competition, this video sees the first instance of the Grass attacking No wai! Liam and Paul. Episode Eighteen The Race : Liam, Paul and Nathan fight over who should host the show. To end the squabble, Richie makes them compete in a race for Liam's tie. Episode Nineteen Season Finale Part 1 : Liam, Paul and Nathan get attacked by the Grass. This time it possesses Nathan and tries to take over the show, presumably to turn it into some kind of gardening programme. Episode Twenty Season Finale Part 2 : Liam and Paul discover that they didn't manage to destroy the Grass possessing Nathan, and it attempts to steal the show again. This time it kidnaps Josh and escapes into the xbox, where Liam and Paul must follow and attempt to defeat it one final time... 'Season Three' Episode Twenty-One Hallowe'en Special : Liam decides to throw a Hallowe'en Party for the international viewers. Paul and Josh are the only others who attend... Episode Twenty-Two Jackass : To coincide with the release of Jackass 3D, Liam gathers up Paul, Josh and Nathan to have a Jackass special. Episode Twenty-Three The End : Paul, finally fed up with Liam's idiocy, leaves the show. 'The List Unlimited' Episode Twenty-Four The Return Part 1 : Liam gathers up his remaining friends - that is, Josh, Nathan and Richie - and tries to decide on a new sidekick. Episode Twenty-Five The Return Part 2 : Taking pity on Liam, Paul rejoins the show. The Boys are Back. Episode Twenty-Six Be in a Boyband... Again? : Nathan insists on making another music video after having missed the first one, so he and Richie join Liam and Paul in their List Boys tribute boyband to recreate As Long as You Love Me. Episode Twenty-Seven The List Unlimited: The Movie Part 1 : To be released: 5th Feb 2011 Episode Twenty-Eight The List Unlimited: The Movie Part 2 : To be released: 10th Feb 2011 Episode Twenty-Nine The List Unlimited: The Movie Part 3 : To be released: 17th Feb 2011 Episode Thirty The List Unlimited: The Movie Part 4 : To be released: 24th Feb 2011 'The List Unlimited: Season Four' Episode Thirty-One Survive in the Wilderness : To be released: 3rd March 2011